Sense of Loss
by haniata.of.passion
Summary: He was too late. Now all he could do. Is sit and wait...but. How long would it take before he himself is consumed with his own fear of her not waking up. Even in the midst of darkness. She's still able to provide him hope.


Bhaa, This has been harassing me ever since I had a crazy idea to write a story about what Ichigo would feel if Rukia was hurt. And wahla! You have this story! It's short, but hey. It does the job...hopefully :3

_Italics means flashbacks_  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

All Characters as well as Bleach Belongs to none other than Tite Kubo. I only own the story which I created.

* * *

Sighing loudly, Ichigo took his seat while staring at the person who's figure is upon his bed. "Still asleep huh midget?" Threading his fingers through his orange mane, he couldn't help but notice how very little movements has occurred while being away.

'It's been three days, and she still hasn't recovered'. Hands fisting at his side he glared at the window across him. He should have known better. Telling her to stay behind while he took care of the Hallow was foolish. How could he be so…stupid! "Like you're one to listen to orders".

Bowing his head in defeat, he hid his amber orbs away from the world, away from the unmoveable person before him, away from the thing which he wanted to protect. "Rukia" his voice penetrated the silence room. He didn't realise that the name he whispered, echoed his own loneliness and fear "I. Need you here with me" he whispered brokenly, his body slumped into the chair showing how much this is affecting him. His walls breaking down one by one as a particular scene from three days ago played throughout his mind. His thoughts playing from the time when he felt Rukia's Reiatsu slowly disappear.

_"RUKIAAAAA!" a loud scream could be heard in Karakura town as he desperately fought his way towards her reiatsu._

_"CRAPP! GET OUT OF MY WAYY!" Raising Zangetsu above his head, he jumped up in the air while slicing through the mutilated hallow before him, realising that the more he killed, the more hallows appear. "I need to get to her quick! I CAN'T STAY HERE PLAYING AROUND WITH YOUS!" lifting his right hand with Zangetsu in his grasp, he swung his Zanpakuto towards the horde of hallows releasing a loud cry "GETSUGA TENSHO!" and slashed through the air producing a crescent moon to form, making it's deadly attack towards the disfigured spirits that are keeping him away from which he swore protection to, causing all the hallows that were around the area to disintegrate into thin air having to witness the attack for themselves._

_Breathing out quickly, he looked ahead of him and shunpo towards her reiatsu. He can barely feel it. But it's there. Faint but there._

_How can he be so reckless. Sure she's a shinigami but. Dang it! What the heck made her risk her life? Shaking his head sideway, he continued to jump on building as well as use shunpo. Coming to an abrupt stop, he dropped his Zanpakuto and ran towards her. "RUKIA! RUKIA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! You stupid midget! Who gave you permission to leave the house!" falling on his knees beside her, he noticed the blood leaking from her form, her breathing hardly noticeable, her skin going pale by the second. Not wasting anymore time, he placed his left arm under her head while his right arm went towards her legs. Lifting her up gently he cradled her small figure to his chest, as if doing so will protect her from being harm. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you're okay"._

Gripping his hair firmly, he tugged at it hoping that somehow he would wake up to find her sitting comfortably at his desk table, drawing annoying little scribbles that is dedicated to nothing but the irritating Chappy itself. But he knew that no matter how much he wants to return to those few hours before hand.

Reality would always come crashing down. Even in his own world, he could feel it crumbling. Rain is continuously falling, unquenchable, unforgiving.

And yet…for some strange reason, he could almost hear her voice. Her annoying yet self-righteous voice ,"ICHIGO YOU IDIOIT! STOP BEING A CRYBABY AND KEEP GOING WOULD YOU! Sheesh how many times must I save your pathetic life?" He could hear her shouting and then mumbling away as if Ichigo himself didn't hear the end of her sentence.

Tired amber orbs glanced up from behind his hair, staring at the person who had the audacity to call him pathetic when she herself is still wrapped up in bandages enjoying the life of sleeping away. "heh. Look who needs saving. I'm not the one lying on the bed wasting my days".

Scratching his head, he sighed loudly before stretching his arm above him. "Better hurry up and get well soon midget. Just because I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper, doesn't give you the right to be lazy"

Standing up, Ichigo placed his left hand upon her cheeks, softly caressing it as a small smile made its way across his features. Moving away from the bed, he walked towards the door. Looking back to reassure himself that she's still there, he closed the door quietly behind him as he exited his room.

If he were to stay a while longer, he would have seen a smile upon the persons face. As if the chance of letting the person who left know that what they said… was heard.

* * *

Well that's the End! Don't worry, Miss Rukia wakes up eventually. Hope you enjoyed the story, I sure had fun writing it. Sorry if it's too short. Who knew writing could be difficult? Hahaha ^_^

Anywhooo. Leave a review. Tell me how you like or dislike it.

Thank you for reading

~Amaya~


End file.
